1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing a foamed plastic article such as that to be used for a car seat cushion or a seat back.
2. Description of the Background Art
Car seat cushions and seat backs have been made of skin covered foamed plastic articles comprising a pad member covered by a skin cover. The pad member and the skin cover used to be manufactured separately and combined together later, but it has become fashionable to manufacture a skin covered pad member altogether by forming foamed plastic in a skin cover laid over a mold, so that the process of combining at a later time may be omitted.
In the manufacturing process for such a skin covered foamed plastic seat, it has conventionally been necessary to use adhering means such as double sided adhesive tapes and a fastening means such as clips to attach edges of the skin cover to the lower mold so as to place the skin cover at a desired position.
However, the use of such adhering means often causes problems of spoiling the surface skin of the skin cover because of the excessively strong adherence or damaging the wadding provided on the back of the surface skin when removing the adhering means from the manufactured skin covered foamed plastic seat.
In addition, in manufacturing a skin covered foamed plastic seat, it has been difficult to place the skin cover over the lower mold in such a manner that no wrinkle appears on the skin cover of the manufactured skin covered foamed plastic seat in a vicinity of the side portion of the skin covered foamed plastic seat.
In particular, when corners of the skin covered foamed plastic seat are to incorporate a smoothly curved surface, it has been difficult to place the skin cover over the lower mold such that a desired shape in such corners can be obtained.